Two Little Questions
by Fayth G
Summary: Lily Evans is sick and tired of James constantly asking her questions. JamesxLily Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

James Potter is so annoying. Every day he follows me down the halls and bombards me with questions. Oh no. He's catching up to me. "Hey Lily, what does a beozar do?" "Lily, have you seen my transfiguration book, because I think I left it in the common room…" "Lily, does my hair look ok?" "Lily, what's the wand movement for a levitation spell again?" "What's Snape's mom's name again? 'Cause I want to use it against him in some sort of cruel joke."

"JAMES POTTER SHUT UP!" Suddenly the hall went quiet and stopped moving. I brushed my hair back from my face, let out a heavy sigh and turned to look at Potter's shocked face. "Ok Potter. I'm tired of you bombarding me with questions. I can't even answer them because you ask me so quickly." Potter opened his mouth to argue but I cut him off. "I have a solution. From now on you can only ask me two questions every day."

"Only two questions a day? How am I supposed to manage?"

"Yes only two questions. You'll just have to manage like everyone else."

"Other people ask you more than two questions a day, don't they?"

"Sorry Potter, can't answer that. You're over your limit."

"Oh Lily, don't be ridiculous. Of course you'll answer my questions, won't you?"

"Can't answer that."

"Hah! You gave me an answer! So technically I got three questions today!"

"No, you got eight."

"Aren't we late for potions?"

"Can't answer that." Shoot he's right. I dashed off to potions, hardly worried that Slughorn would penalize me.

The next day I saw Potter stuffing his shirt into his pants, and frantically trying to adjust his tie. "Hey Lily, do you think I look ok?" He said with a comb between his teeth.

I grunted and pulled his tie straight. "Do you think McGonagall will take points off for my appearance again?" One day Potter had been ten minutes late to transfiguration with his shirt half tucked in, with the buttons mismatched, his tie was around his head and he had one shoe on and the other in his hand. No wonder McGonagall took off points.

"Probably not. You looked terrible that day."

"Well you're just full of compliments today, aren't you?"

"Can't answer that. You're over your limit."

"What limit? Oh. Come on, those didn't count."

"Oh yes they did." Potter made a face and stalked off. He talked to Sirius and Remus for a couple of minutes. Then Sirius came to me and said

"Lily, do you think you can just, forget about the limit? Just forget it, like the joke it is?"

"It's not a joke. I actually am annoyed. I can't wait to spend my first question-free day." Sirius walked back to his friends with less bounce in his step. I flounced off to breakfast, anxious to see what life would be like without Potter behind me asking questions every minute of every day.

It's lunch, and I haven't heard a word from Potter all day. Bliss. But, in a weird way, I do kind of miss it. Just a little.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at breakfast James asked me to pass the bacon

The next day at breakfast James asked me to pass the bacon. "That's one question, Potter," I said as I handed it to him. He didn't argue with me, and he looked awfully glum. This was _not_ the James I knew. He did not say another word all through breakfast. I made eye contact with Sirius, and then nodded my head towards James, asking without words if he was alright. Sirius continued our silent conversation with a shrug.

Later, when we were in charms, James turned to me and asked, "Hey, Lily, will you hold my book for a second? My shoe's untied."

I took the book and said, "That's question number two Potter. You're done for today." He finished tying his shoe and shrugged at me, then took the book back. I didn't talk to him again until after dinner.

I was leaving the Great Hall when I heard my name. I looked around, and I didn't see anybody. "Lily! Over here!" I heard my name hissed again. Then I saw Potter's hand waving at me from the broom cupboard. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me and quickly walked over there and went inside. The broom cupboard was the notorious make-out place of the school. If anyone saw me go in there, my reputation would surely be ruined.

It was awfully cramped. Potter's body was pressed up against mine. I jumped back the moment I realized this, throwing my body into numerous cleaning products and sending buckets toppling down on my head. I looked at him, and hissed "What?"

"I just… uh… wanted to talk to you." I swear I felt him move closer to me as he said these words.

"Alright then. About what?"

"Lily… I think I uh… like you."

"Yes, yes James, I like you too."

"No… you don't understand." With that he pulled me into a totally unexpected kiss. No wonder this place has a reputation. There is something romantic about wearing a bucket as a hat. He kissed me thoroughly. I pulled the bucket off my head and kissed him. I never thought I would kiss Potter. Seeing as I'm kissing him, I should probably call him James. I never thought I would kiss James. "Lily, there's something I want to ask you."

"Go ahead James." My voice was breathy.

"I can't. I'm over my limit."

I looked into his brown eyes. "Are you serious?" This was the first time my voice was louder than a whisper the whole time I'd been in the cupboard. "Did you plan this? Are you seriously that bitter? So bitter that you'd put me through that, then wait until morning to know what you have to say? This isn't fair. Do you think this is fair? Is this a joke? It is isn't it? This is one of your cruel pranks to make me feel like an idiot and make me have feelings for you, when you couldn't care less about me. How could you be so cruel? Why would you do that? Do you really hate me that much? Why did I come in here? Why do I like you?"

"Wow Lily. Eleven questions in a minute. That's got to be a record. I think it's time we put you on a limit. Goodnight Lily." He kissed me once more, this one more platonic than the last. I slumped to the floor and began to cry. I was just so confused.

The next morning, as I came down from the girl's dormitory, James was waiting at the foot of the stairs. "Lily, I have a question."

"Go ahead James." I held my breath, truly having no idea what he would say.

"I was wondering… if you wanted to go out with me sometime?" He was sweating. That's so cute, he's nervous.

"Yeah, I would." I stood up on my tiptoes to peck him on the cheek.

"I have another question."

"What's that?"

"Can we get rid of this stupid limit now?"

Then I kissed him, and all of Gryffindor house cheered.


End file.
